Conventionally, pile knitted fabrics have been known as fake furs. Especially, in recent years, due to the decrease in the number of wild animals such as foxes, sables, minks and chinchillas as well as from the aspect of the animal protection, fake furs are reviewed centering on Europe and the United States. Generally, animal hairs that are furs of wild animals are composed of two layers, i.e., guard hairs and downy hairs, and a high pile fabric that imitates this configuration has been proposed (Patent Document 1). Further, since napped fibers in a pile knitted fabric fall off easily, a knitted fabric having a structure of 1-stitch skip or 3-stitch skip has been proposed for allowing a backing resin to be impregnated smoothly (Patent Document 2).
However, in a general sewn product of a pile fabric that employs a high pile fabric as described in Patent Document 1, even if wrinkles or crinkles are caused due to the motion such as walking or the sway of the wind during wearing, the pattern of the fabric does not change largely as compared with a static state, and therefore, the designability is low. Further, in the pile knitted fabric having the structure of 3-stitch skip described in Patent Document 2, although a loop of a ground yarn alone and a loop of a ground yarn knitted with a sliver coexist in a wale direction of a knitted structure and this reduces the density of pile fibers, a stitch pattern does not appear. In this case, the stitch pattern is made not to appear, because if the stitch pattern appears, the fabric looks nonuniform and the appearance becomes worse, which reduces the value as a product. As described above, the napped pile knitted fabrics proposed in Patent Documents 1 and 2 have a problem that they are unpatterned as a stitch pattern in the flat state as viewed from a pile fiber side and in a sewn or worn state, and do not change largely.    [Patent Document 1] JP 2006-111985 A    [Patent Document 2] JP 06 (1994) 173143 A